1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of minimizing power consumption according to a functional mode, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and so on is used to display an image in a variety of fields including a television, a computer monitor, etc.
Typically, a display apparatus is connected to a computer via a D-Sub connector or a digital video interface (DVI) connector so that a video signal can be transmitted from the computer to the display apparatus. In addition to the D-Sub connector or the DVI connector, the display apparatus further includes a separate video (S-video) connector, a component connector or a composite connector to receive a video signal from an external video apparatus such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) player or a video cassette recorder (VCR).
On the other hand, display apparatuses which have network processors and can display multimedia data received via a network as images as well as displaying video signals received from computers as images have come into the market.
Such display apparatuses are designed to simultaneously switch on or off an operation voltage supplied to functional blocks irrespective of a functional mode if one of a monitor functional mode and a network functional mode is used. Accordingly, if a user uses a display apparatus only in the monitor functional mode, the operation voltage is also supplied to the network processor, which results in inefficiency due to increased power consumption. In addition, when the user changes from the network functional mode to the monitor functional mode, as the operation voltage supplied to the network processor is interrupted when the display apparatus operates in a monitor power save mode, an operating system of the display apparatus has to be rebooted. Thus, if the user created a file but did not store the created file before the operating system reboot, the file must be recreated.